That Day At The Park
by Rubianca
Summary: Raven's at the park again... All alone, as usual. Thinking whether she should tell Robin how she really feels. One shot. R&R!


**Rubianca**: I've finally snapped out of my writer's block rut and wrote this! I should've been sleeping at that time but hey! I was feeling creative! Nyar har har! RR!

* * *

A raven sat on the branch of the willow tree in the park, not singing and all alone. And beneath it sat a young girl. Raven, a member of the Teen Titans. She had amazing powers and so did her teammates. They were all her friends but one person stood out. Robin. The leader of the pack, the person who Raven saw as more than a friend. 

'_He's awesome_.' She thought. '_He's kind and brave… He saw past my dark powers and welcomed me into the team. He didn't make me feel like a freak, he made me feel as if I belonged._'

She was hugging her knees to her chest and watching the couples stroll by. She watched them hold hands and hug. She watched them display their affection for one another… '_Why exactly do I have such I hard time saying it? Those three little words, "I love you." Other people say it to each other every day. Why is it so hard for me?_' she thought. '_Because Robin is special… A boy who has stolen my heart… I really love him… But why is it so hard for me to tell him that? To tell him that I want to hold him and I want to be his. To tell him about my feelings for him._'

She let out a sigh and leaned back against the tree. She closed her eyes and thought about Robin. A smile crept across her face, the wind started to blow and the raven above her was flapping its wings. It looked like it was trying to fly, but it seemed as though it couldn't.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Coming closer and closer. '_Someone's here? To see me?_' Normally, she would go out and walk in the park while the others stayed in the tower. They wouldn't bother her or go with her, they knew she loved to be alone.

'_But I don't want to be alone… I'm not mean… I just like solitude, but that doesn't mean I'm capable of feeling._'

The footsteps stopped and the figure cast a shadow on the grass next to her. "Hey." It said.

'_That voice… It's… It's…_' She turned her head and found herself looking straight up at Robin.

"H- Hey yourself." She said.

"Mind if I sit down with you?"

"Do whatever you want. It's not like I care." '_There I go again! ARGH! Making it seem as if I don't want him around. Okay, calm down. Just act… Natural._'

"So this is where you go when you say you're going for a walk."

"Yeah."

"This place seems nice."

"Mhm."

They sat in a comfortable silence… The only sound from them was the swishing of Raven's cloak when she turned and the sound of Robin's metal tipped boots clinking together.

"Raven, can I ask you a question?"

She stiffened momentarily but relaxed after she felt his hand on hers. She blushed and was glad that she wore her hood up. "S- Sure."

"What do you think of me?"

"Huh? Robin, I think you're a really cool guy who stands up for what you believe in."

"I mean, HOW do you see me? Am I your friend?"

Her heart rate quickened. "Of course you're my friend. I mean, we're on the same team and all…"

"Have you ever thought of me as more than a friend?"

Her eyes widened and let go of his hand and stood up. "As in a best friend?"

He stood up as well, putting a hand on her shoulder. "As in someone you might really really like… Maybe even love."

She immediately turned away, '_Tell him! Tell him!_' her head screamed.

Robin gently turned her to face him. "Well, Raven?" He said, holding her head in his hands.

She let out a sigh and stared at his face. She straightened up and cleared her throat. "Robin… I… I've always- I mean, I want to tell you- I think that-" She was saying, her normal calmness and collectiveness disappeared.

"At a loss for words?" He said, giving her a smile.

"I love you. I've kept all this bottled up for so long. I didn't know what to tell you. You've always been the most wonderful person I've ever met…" She finally said. '_There, I said it. Finally said something I've always wanted to say._'

"Raven, I love you too. Always have…" he pulled her into a hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She felt like her heart was going to burst. '_Someone actually cares about me! He loves me… And I love him…_' She returned his hug, and kissed him softly.

He stroked her hair and looked straight into her eyes… She looked so beautiful to him. The raven overhead finally flew away, leaving the two lovers under the willow tree. They sat down again, Raven leaned her back against the tree and Robin had his head in her lap. She was playing with his hair and he was smiling up at her…

They didn't want to go back to the tower yet… They wanted this time to themselves… That afternoon was a time of silence and endless smiles. Two hearts has finally found each other…

* * *

**Rubianca**: (crying) I love love, don't you? 

**Mia**: (sweat drop) Right…


End file.
